Please don't stop the music
by Meguxa
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Don't Stop The Music da Rihanna. Espero que gostem! Já falei que sou pessima em summary?


**Please don't stop the music**

- Vamos! Está ficando tarde para chegarmos lá! – Falou para amiga ao olhar novamente o relógio, antes de voltar a se fitar no espelho, suspirando pesadamente ao arrumar o vestido tomara que caia preto que continuava a escorregar por seu corpo e para que não ficasse com aquele decote enorme que sabia que faria seu pai enfartar.

A verdade era que estava nervosa.

Sim, Victorie Weasley se encontrava nervosa. Mas não era por menos. Aquela seria a primeira vez que estaria saindo para uma boate trouxa com suas amigas e para completar estaria usando uma identidade falsa e teria que usar seus charmes de veela para que pudessem entrar no local sem grandes problemas. Chegava até ter um pouco de pena do tal do segurança do local que acabaria sobre o feitiço de uma veela.

E porque estava fazendo aquilo mesmo? Idéia de Meggie Sparks, sua melhor amiga. Não poderia a culpar tanto, afinal sempre dissera que tinha curiosidade de saber como os trouxas festejavam e talvez pelo pequeno fato de que havia passado as duas últimas semanas que se encontrava na casa dela numa fossa total porque não conseguia ter o único cara que realmente gostaria de ter. Obvio que ela dizia que aquele seu desejo todo pelo garoto era só pelo fato de que não poderia tê-lo, mas a verdade era que ele sempre estivera em sua mente.

Teddy Lupin era o ser mais intrigante do mundo para ela. Não conseguia entender como ele, apesar dos anos que o conhecia, ainda conseguia a surpreender. Não fazia idéia de como ele conseguia parecer um livro aberto e ainda ser tão misterioso ao mesmo tempo. Seria mentira se dissesse que ele não a irritava algumas vezes, principalmente com o fato dele ser a pessoa mais lenta da face da terra quando se tratava dela – ou talvez ele só tivesse a rejeitando delicadamente, quem podia dizer de fato? -, mas ele ainda conseguia ser um fofo que se preocupava com tudo e todos a sua volta.

- Pare de sonhar acordada e vamos logo. – Deu um pequeno pulo ao ser acordada dos próprios pensamentos e se voltou para a ruiva ao seu lado, revirando os olhos ao perceber que ela ainda retocava a maquiagem em seus olhos. – Gabe e Daniel vão nos encontrar na frente da boate daqui a alguns minutos, melhor corremos.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que aquele não era o momento de apontar para ela que a culpa por estarem atrasadas não estava em seus sonhos acordados, em si no fato que ela mudou de vestido oito vezes, o que piorava quando se contava quantas vezes ela tinha trocado de sapato e acessórios. E por isso, só por isso, saiu pela porta da casa da amiga para que pudesse pegar o taxi que já as esperava a alguns minutos.

Se acomodou no banco de trás do veiculo e ouviu as coordenadas que Meggie deu ao motorista, vendo ela verificar o relógio mais uma vez, antes de se virar para a janela, vendo como aquelas ruas eram tão diferentes de sua realidade. Diferente de seus primos, incluindo Teddy, não tinha se acostumado tanto com o mundo trouxa, pelo simples fato de o único contato que tinha tido em seus últimos dezesseis anos de vida tinha sido a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado e os dois amigos que estaria encontrando na boate a poucos minutos.

Meggie, Gabrielle e Daniel foram os primeiros amigos que fez em Hogwarts, se não contasse com Teddy, e fora uma surpresa para si quando descobriu que eles eram nascido trouxa. Não que não achasse aquilo comum, mas era que ainda não havia se acostumado com crianças que não sabiam o que era magia. Mas logo viraram amigos e aprendeu uma coisa ou outra para que pudesse entender as referências que eles faziam sempre que estavam por perto. E quando passou a ficar na casa de um deles acabou aprendendo muito mais e admirando ainda mais os trouxas por toda a tecnologia que eles tinham.

- Daniel está lindo essa noite... – Sorriu com o comentário de Meggie ao seu lado. Não era de hoje que sabia que a garota tinha uma queda enorme pelo loiro... Uma pequena que ela não percebia que ele retribuía os sentimentos dela. Viu ela pagar o motorista e ambas saíram do carro, indo diretamente para perto dos outros dois, e ficou com um pouco de inveja do olhar que Meggie recebeu de Daniel. Daria de tudo para receber um olhar daquele de Teddy.

- Meggie, você trouxe as carteiras, certo? – Pode perceber o nervosismo na voz de Gabe e sorriu.. Não era a única nervosa com tudo aquilo. A abraçou pela cintura, em um pequeno cumprimento e ficou ali, não quero interromper o momento que Meggie e Daniel estavam tendo, por mais que mínimo que fossem. Eles faziam o que estava fazendo agora com Gabe, mas tinha algo ali que sabia ser diferente. Queria tanto que eles simplesmente se agarrassem de uma vez por todas.

- Você está começando a parecer a Vic, Gabbe. – Mostrou a língua para a ruiva, vendo ela piscar para si. – Claro que trouxe as carteiras, sabe bem que eu não seria burra de fazer qualquer coisa arriscado para que meu pai acabasse sendo chamado, não é? Agora se acalma e vamos entrar logo antes que uma fila comece a se formar logo.

Pegou a carteira que ela lhe oferecia, observando bem a foto que tinha ali e ficou agradecida por não ser a foto de uma pessoa desconhecida como via acontecer naqueles filmes que tinha visto na casa da ruiva.

- Vic, você tem que ir na frente e falar aquilo...

- Eu sei o que fazer, Meg, só espero que funcione... – Suspirou, jogando os cabelos para trás, arrumando a postura para que o decote ficasse evidente e seguiu para a porta, sendo seguida pelos amigos. – Oi. – Falou com o homem que estava na porta da boate, sorrindo para ela de lado, e ficou satisfeita ao perceber que pelo menos o começo do plano parecia estar dando certo: ele parecia um pouco abobalhado. - Será que podemos entrar? Estava querendo me divertir com meus amigos no meu aniversário...

- Claro! – Sorriu um pouco mais com a resposta que ganhou e se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver ele lhe passar entradas VIPs para o lugar. – Por minha conta, afinal uma garota como você tem que aproveitar seu aniversário em ótimo estilo. – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com um sorriso ainda maior desenhado nos lábios.

- Obrigada... – Olhou para o crachá que ele tinha no peitoral. – James. Fico agradecida que queira que eu aproveite tanto meu aniversário. – Piscou para ele, entrando na boate, fazendo um sinal para que os outros a seguissem rapidamente, antes que o efeito que tinha sobre o segurança sumisse.

_It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to my favorite place<br>I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<br>Possible candidate (yeah)  
>Who knew,<br>That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
>You're making staying over here impossible<br>Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
>If you don't have to go, don't...<em>

Segurava a garrafa de champanhe em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ficava sobre seu corpo prendendo o cabelo para que este ficasse longe de seu corpo em meio a dança. Tomou um novo gole da bebida, para logo entregar a garrafa para Gabe que olhava para um ponto um pouco ao longe com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e só por curiosidade também olhou acabando por também sorrir daquela forma simples que a morena fazia ao seu lado. Dali podia ver Meggie e Daniel no meio da pista, os corpos colados se movendo no ritmo da música, a boca dele contra o pescoço da ruiva e ela com a expressão de prazer estampada no rosto.

Quando voltou ao olhar para Gabe percebeu que ela já não estava mais ali, mas que tinha deixado a garrafa para trás. A pegou mais, tomando o restante da bebida, antes de seguir para a pista de dança, decidindo que era melhor se misturar com as outras pessoas em vez de ficar em sua mesa o restante da noite.

Se permitiu a mover o corpo do jeito que a música pedia, não focando o olhar em um ponto sequer, até que viu... Ao longe pode ver os olhos castanhos lhe fitando, mesmo que parcialmente cobertos pelos cabelos azuis. Sem que nem percebesse passou a língua pelos lábios, mantendo o movimento que fazia com os quadris, enquanto seus dedos fazia um movimento para que ele chegasse perto.

Sua mente podia estar pregando uma peça em si por conta do álcool, mas mesmo que não fosse ele poderia aproveitar um pouco o que aquele estranho que a fazia se lembrar tanto do garoto que amava.

Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas levou o dedo aos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo que movia a cabeça em negação para que ele não falasse nada. Se virou de costas para ele, colando o corpo ao do garoto, e se deixou levar mais uma vez pela música que tocava, inclinando a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro dele, os olhos se fechando ao sentir a forma que ele a segurava pela cintura.

- Victorie, não faz isso comigo... – Ouviu contra seu ouvido, soltando um riso baixo ao perceber que aquilo não era uma peça de sua mente... Teddy estava mesmo ali. Levou as mãos as dele, as levando para seu quadril, se movendo ainda contra dele, sem se importar com o que ele tinha dito. Estava inebriada demais para aquilo.

Se arrepiou com o toque dos lábios de Teddy contra seu pescoço, soltando a respiração pesadamente, enquanto era puxada para mais perto dele. Podia sentir o corpo inteiro dele contra o seu, ambos se movendo da mesma maneira, aproveitando aquele pequeno momento de loucura para sentir tudo que sempre quis.

_Do you know what you started  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
>Acting naughty<br>Your hands around my waist  
>Just let the music play<br>We're hand in hand  
>Chest to chest<br>And now we're face to face_

Fora virada de frente para o garoto em um movimento rápido das mãos dele que ainda eram cobertas pelas suas, e pode sentir a respiração dele contra seu rosto, os olhos dele se encontrando com os seus, a engolindo por inteiro. Por Merlin, ele a estava matando aos poucos e a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para salvá-la seria a beijar naquele momento.

Sentiu a base de suas costas ser pressionada pelos dedos de Teddy, a levando para ainda mais perto até que não tivesse mais espaço entre os dois, as pernas acabando por se entrelaçar para que aquilo fosse possível. Uma de suas mãos subiu pelo braço do garoto, para que logo se entrelaçassem nos cabelos dele, os acariciando em um incentivo para que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse.

A língua se atreveu, lambendo os lábios entreabertos de Teddy por alguns segundos, antes de se afastar dele minimamente para que pudesse ver a reação que ele tinha aquilo. E não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, os dedos dele a apertando com ainda mais força, sentindo o corpo alheio ficar tenso contra o seu.

E no momento seguinte sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, a beijando famintamente, lhe tirando completamente o fôlego de só uma vez. Aquilo era tudo e muito mais do que tinha pensado. Beijar Teddy era tudo que sempre quis, que sempre sonhou e era simplesmente perfeito. As línguas se encontrando, se conhecendo pela primeira vez, antes que fossem explorar o resto da boca a procura de coisas que só poderiam compartilhar um com o outro.

_I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music<br>DJ let it pla  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rocking to it<br>Please don't stop the music_

Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado o beijando naquele mesmo ponto, não sabia mais a música que tocava em sua volta, só sabia que não queria que ela parasse de tocar. Só sabia que queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que pudesse ficar ali nos braços de Teddy pelo resto da noite, que simplesmente pudesse continuar sentindo os lábios dele contra os seus.

- Vem comigo? – Falou contra os lábios dele, entreabrindo os olhos para que pudesse fitar os olhos, enquanto rezava para que Meggie e Daniel ou Gabe não tivessem voltado para a mesa em que estavam para ter uma pouco de privacidade com Teddy. O viu assentir ao seu pedido e sorriu de leve, roubando um selar dos lábios dele, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele, para logo o puxar consigo para a área VIP.

Ao chegar no local suspirou aliviada ao ver que nenhum de seus amigos estava na mesa e logo fechou a cortina do local para que ninguém os visse, se virando para Teddy com rapidez. Levou a mão ao peito dele, o empurrando contra o pequeno sofá que tinha ali, até que ele estivesse sentado.

- O que esta fazendo nesse boate, Vic? – Ouviu ele perguntar, enquanto se sentava sobre o colo dele, deixando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do garota, as mãos segurando o ombro dele como apoio, e pode sentir as mãos dele lhe tocando pela cintura mais uma vez pelo tecido do vestido.

- Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, Ted... – Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo. – Mas acho que temos algo melhor para fazer... – O ouviu grunhir baixinho contra a própria orelha e se acomodou melhor sobre o colo dele.

Sabia que não estava agindo nem um pouco como normalmente agia, mas o álcool e a realização que finalmente estava com Teddy não a deixava pensar em mais nada além das vontades que tinham e recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Não podemos, Vic... Seus pais... – Cortou o que ele poderia falar, o beijando com ainda mais vontade que antes, as mãos segurando o rosto dele para que ele não fugisse do contato, mesmo que pudesse perceber a maneira que ele correspondia.

_Baby, are you ready? __Cause it's getting close  
>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode<br>What goes on between us no one has to know  
>This is a private show (oh)<em>

- E quem disse que meus pais tem que saber de alguma coisa? – Falou finalmente quando cortou o beijo a procura de ar. – Isso aqui é entre nós dois… E Merlin, eu sempre quis isso… - Sugou o lábio inferior dele, inclinando a cabeça para trás afim de puxar aquele pedaço de pele consigo, porém parou no momento que sentiu os dedos de Teddy em sua nuca a puxando para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Você não é a única que sempre quis isso... – Sorriu boba ao ouvir aquilo, voltando a beijá-lo se entregando por completo ao momento, aproveitando de tudo que ele poderia a oferecer no momento. Não queria pensar nas complicações de amanhã, no que sua família poderia falar. Como o tinha dito, aquilo era entre os dois e ninguém poderia estragar. Não precisavam contar até que ficasse realmente sério e ainda tinham um ano inteiro de escola para aproveitar a presença um do outro, entre outras coisas agora que sabiam como se sentiam.

* * *

><p>E ai, o que acham? Devo continuar a história ou não?<br>Acho que tem um bom conceito para continuar, mas isso depende da recepção dessa fic. Não sei... Acho que seria legal continuar, mas acho que preciso de algum incentivo nela.  
>Acho que já perceberam que ela é uma songfic e que foi tirada da música Don't stop the music da Rihanna. Bom, eu tive a idéia ao escutar ela um dia quando comecei a viajar demais com a letra, pensei na cena e foi isso ai que saiu. Por incrivel que pareça eu escrevi ela em duas horas, não mandei para minha beta (babe, desculpa não te mandar, mas como você não tem conseguido ficar muito na net, achei melhor postar de uma vez antes que eu desistisse), e estou postando direto... então levem em conta isso quando forem comentar, se forem comentar, claro.<br>Bom, deixa eu ir porque essa eu quero traduzir para o Inglês ainda hoje! Boa noite!


End file.
